Sakura Haruno
infobox Sakura Haruno is the main female protagonist of the story. She's a student at Konoha Gakure and is on the last year of school. She's seventeen years old and was introduced together with the other main characters on chapter 1. Personality Sakura's personality is pretty unique. At times, she can be quiet and sensitive, yet there are also times where she acts childish or playfully and more openly. At the beginning of the series, she envies Ino due to how easy she can express her thoughts in loud voice, barely considering the consequences. Sakura also proved to have a bit of a pervert side, when she was walking she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's half naked body and "the things he was going to do to her". Sakura seems to have matured throughout the series, just like her love for Sasuke matured from a simple crush to true love. Inside Sakura's mind exists an "Inner Sakura", a black version of herself which often appears in her thoughts and yells her opinion. Apart from comic relief, Inner Sakura provides Sakura's true opinion about matters, frequently those which she doesn't dare to tell another person, not even her friends. Appearance Sakura's hair is her most prominent characteristic due to its odd pink colour. At the beginning of the series, Sakura has waist-length hair, since she had heard of a rumour that stated that Sasuke preferred long-haired girls. Because of this, Karin cuts off her hair, so that Sasuke will not notice Sakura and also to cut down on the number of potential rivals. After this event, Sakura decides to keep her hair short, and remains with this shorter style throughout the rest of the series. Her green eyes and long legs are surprisingly beautiful, as Deidara comments on the Hyuuga Company arc. She is normally seen in her Konoha High uniform. During the Summer Vacation arc however, her outfits continuously vary. Relationships Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke is Sakura's love interest throughout the series, they are the main couple of the story. Sakura had a liking for Sasuke ever since she met him (probably when they were put into the same class) and, because of her shyness, she isn't able to even talk to him correctly. It isn't up until Ino sets up a "date" for them that Sakura is able to speak without problems aroung him. This, however, turned out badly when she talked about how embarrasing going to the mall with your parents is, resulting in Sasuke calling her annoying. Sakura was visibly shaken about the insult she received and went to the bathroom, upset about what happened. However, after having her hair unwillingly cut, Sasuke found her and they kissed for the first time. On chapter 5, their relationship takes a step further when they make love for the first time. By the time of chapter 6, Sakura turns mad at Sasuke after Kohana hugs him, and on an attempt to amend things he showed her her toy she gave him when his parents died, years before. Eventually, they broke up, and Sakura takes it pretty hard, even slapping Sasuke in the face. It is showed that Sakura eventually got over the break up, although she still wonders about Sasuke's family. Ino Yamanaka Ino is one of Sakura's best friends along with Hinata, for how long is unknown but it seems that since their early childhood, since after Sakura decides to let her hair remain short, Ino has a flashback where a younger Sakura told her that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Ino and Sakura are very close friends, it was shown from the very start of the series, on chapter 1, when Karin insulted Sakura, Ino was going to attack her, yet she was stopped by Hinata. Sakura also commented that she was jealous of Ino due to the fact that she was the kind of girl who didn't care about what everyone else could say about her, which made her really cool. Hinata Hyuuga Hinata is one of Sakura's best friends along with Ino. Like in Ino's case, it is unknown for how long these two know each other. However, they are shown to be really good friends and care a lot about the other on multiple occations. Sakura and Hinata, specially the latter, were shown to be really shy around the boy they like, at the beginning of Ino's "date" none of them could stop stuttering. On the Hyuuga Company arc, during the fight between Naruto and Neji, it was Sakura who supported Hinata and calmed her down while her boyfriend and her cousin fought, reassuring her by saying that "it was going to be ok". Sai Although not much interaction is shown between Sai and Sakura, they are indeed good friends, the exact way they meet isn't revealed in the story, yet it seems obvious that they became friends after Ino starts dating Sai. On chapter 1, Sakura calls Sai"one of the coolest boys in school". On the Art Exhibition arc, Sakura comments on Sai beautiful paintings, stating that he was an incredible artist. Later on, whe Sakura leaves, Sai comments on her change, through he actually meant the growth of her breats rather than her attitude, triggering Ino's fury. Sasori Sakura and Sasori meet at the Art Exhibition, where he trips over and falls on top of her. However, he accidentally touches her breast while trying to stand up, and she slaps him before he has time to apologize. Ever since then, Sasori seems to be developing feelings for Sakura, he is seen touching where he was slapped with a smile. They later run into each other on their way to the Uchiha's appartment, and they go together while discussing all the way. When they arrive, they continue arguing, making Itachi really uncomfortable. Afterwards, Sasori is seen on Konoha Gakure, teaching puppetry to Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Sakura comments she entered that class to distract herself from thinking about Sasuke, and she soon changed her way of thinking about Sasori, stating that "he was actually a very charming young man". Itachi Uchiha Itachi treats Sakura as his "sister-in-law", often seen winking at her and reassuring her. Itachi has a quite good opinion about Sakura, seeing her as the person who changed Sasuke's hatred into love and kindness, as he told Sasori in chapter 5. Sakura helds high respect towards Itachi, seeing him as an intimidating yet trustworthy person, although Sasuke disagrees with this judgement, always telling Sakura to avoid talking about Itachi whenever possible. Karin Sakura and Karin were both in love with Sasuke for some time, for this reason they hate each other and fight on almost every encounter they have, becoming "love rivals". Through most of their fighting is just verbal, Karin proved at times that she can resort to violence in order to get Sakura away from Sasuke. Keeping in mind that Sasuke d likes long-haired girls, she cuts Sakura's hair against her will on the mall's bathroom, although she got scared of her result. After Sasuke declared his love for Sakura in public, Karin was very shocked and Sakura commented that "she didn't bother again". However, on the return to class arc, she was seen spreading rumours to complicate Sakura and Sasuke's relationship, meaning that she still hated Sakura, through she didn't know it was her who spread the rumours. Gaara Gaara fought Sasuke with all he had and injured him pretty badly. Lee tried to stop him but Gaara was going to give Sasuke a finishing blow anyway. However, Sakura got in the way, stating that she would always protect what she loved the most. This enrages Gaara, yet Sasuke stops him. After watching Sakura defend Sasuke like that even through she was clearly outmatched in strenght, he admits that maybe love can change people and stares at Sakura, who was picking up the injured Sasuke. History Preparing for the exams Sakura first appears in chapter 1, daydreaming about Sasuke. After school, she is scolded by Ino about her inability to talk to him. When she is in the bathroom, she is mocked at by Karin, but in an attempt to avoid a troublesome fight, Sakura stopped Ino's rampage. She is then pushed in her back while getting out the bathroom, however, Sasuke catches her and stops her from falling. When she realizes Sasuke was the one who caught her, she inmediately apologizes to him, to which Sasuke responds she didn't need to, only that she should be more careful. She is right after mocked at again by Karin. Later, Ino invites her to a group date at the mall, to which Sakura accepts, still shaken about the earlier events. At the end of the day she is seen walking around the streets. Later, Sakura is seen at the mall, on a group date set up by Ino. She is surprised at the news that the date is with Sasuke, later, Naruto and Sasuke arrive, late due to playing at a videogame store. While having drinks, Ino states how good it is to be seventeen, to which Sakura agrees, remarking how annoying it is when their parents take them to the mall. Sasuke states that she doesn't know what she's talking about and calls her annoying, earning a shout from Naruto. Sakura, however, says it's okay, even though she got pretty upset at the insult. She then leaves to the bathroom. In the bathroom Sakura is comfronted by Karin, after a change of words Karin grabs Sakura by her hair. Karin's friends arrive, and Karin asks them to help her. They proceed to cut Sakura's hair, and after getting the job done, they leave. A few minutes later, Sasuke arrives and notices the hair on the floor, when he finds Sakura crying he asks her what happened, to which Sakura simply replies he shouldn't be there. Suddenly, two people enter the bathroom. Sakura begins to wonder what to do, Sasuke then shushes her and kisses her. Sasuke then walks her home, and kisses her again. Sakura apologizes to Sasuke about what happened at the mall, to which Sasuke complains about how much she apologizes, he then says he has to leave, to which Sakura waves goodbye while innerly celebrating. The next day, Sakura tells Ino and Hinata the news, to which Ino remarks that even though Sakura didn't want any trouble, Karin wouldn't stop. Sakura remembers Sasuke left her his coat, and she could return it. Ino efusively cheers Sakura on and tells her this was a good time as any. Sakura is then seen walking through the corridors looking for Sasuke. When she reaches for a door to open it, she overhears an arguement between Sasuke and Naruto about her, and before it reaches its end, she leaves, upset. Sasuke notices she was there and went after her. Upon finding her, he hears her sulking and startles her when he says he doesn't know he should kiss her then or never again. Sakura tries to leave, only to be stopped by Sasuke, who wants to know what she had heard. She tells him she heard enough to know he was a fraud. Sasuke gets angry, shouting at her that if she liked eavesdropping she should have stayed until the end of the conversation. Sakura starts crying and tells Sasuke it wasn't on purpose, and that if he liked to play with women to do it with someone else. She then tells him she hoped he had fun, but Sasuke interrupted her and kissed her. After calming her down, Sasuke tells her Naruto had only made an assumption and he wasn't playing with her. Sakura, having absorbed Sasuke's words, asks him to forgive her, earning another complain about her apologizing habits. Shikamaru arrives and informs them about a fight Naruto got into because of Hinata. They arrive just in time for Sasuke to catch an exausted and victorious Naruto. However, Naruto gets punished as a result for teasing Neji after he won the fight in front of Tsunade. Lee notices Sakura and asks her to "enjoy the call of youth", sending her love-filed hearts. Sasuke gets in the middle, destroying the hearts in the process and Lee then asks them if they have a relationship, to which Sasuke says yes, shocking everyone there, including Sakura, who is so shocked she can only whisper a soft "Sasuke-kun..." Weeks after these events, Sakura mentions that everyone passed their exams (therefore obviously including herself) and that Karin never bothered her again after Sasuke's confession. Summer Vacations Sakura is first seen arriving late at the pool, where she hugs Sasuke from behind, making him choke and breaking the hearts of all the girls around in the process. She asks him to forgive her for being late, when Sasuke says he's not certain, she explains what happened, her mother needed help with her library and she had to stay to help her. Sasuke cuts her off, saying he will forgive her if she goes to dinner at his house. They then get in the pool and spot Ino and Shikamaru, who is surprised to see Sasuke out and congratulates Sakura on her achievement. Sasuke replies asking if coming to the pool wasn't "too troublesome" for him. Shikamaru says he was refreshing and remarks that a storm is coming. When everyone gets out of the pool, Ino passes out the fliers of the art exhibit that Sai had given her, Naruto then invites everyone to eat ramen, but Sasuke and Sakura refuse since they already had plans, Shikamaru and Ino refuse as well, leaving Hinata the only one who would go with him. Later, Sakura is seen at Sasuke's, where she and Sasuke are making out on his couch. When Sasuke tries to 'move forward', she asks him to stop. He franticly asks her if he's doing something wrong or that she doesn't like. When she can't find the words to answer him, he apologizes and says that maybe he was going too fast. He then proceeds to explain why he felt that they should move on to the next level, but he says he respects Sakura's opinion and he would wait until she was ready. Sakura says she's sure, but since she'd never done it, she didn't know how to act. Sasuke replies he's glad that Sakura had let him know that, and that he felt a little embarrased for that. Sasuke then proceeded to remove his shirt, excusing himself by saying it was starting to get hot, and after noticing Sakura's expression he said she was only embarrased. He then asks Sakura to let him try, and said he would only go as far as she wanted, if there was anything wrong she could stop him. The next morning, Sakura is awakened by Sasuke, who asks her if she wants breakfast. Both were lying in his bed, after having sex. When she's having breakfast, Sakura comments on how Sasuke had changed since they started dating, how Sasuke had become warmer since those days were he was the "cool and cold guy from the class", although he disagrees, stating he's still the same. Itachi arrives, much to Sasuke's disgust and Sakura's embarrasment and says he has a guest, Kohana. She comments on how Sasuke has changed since they last met, getting so close to his face he could almost kiss him, making Sakura really uncomfortable. Itachi sees this and, realizing that bringing Kohana here was probably a mistake, introduces Sakura as his "sister-in-law" and reassures her by telling her not to worry. After quickly introducing her to Kohana, Sasuke leaves to take Sakura home by quickly excusing himself. Sasuke takes Sakura by the hand really fast, making her even more nervous as she asks who Kohana was. Although Sasuke assures her she's an old friend, Sakura replies that she almost kissed him if it hadn't been for Itachi, and she yells that she wanted the truth out of him. Sasuke reacts badly, telling her not to put Itachi in the middle of this. She cries that all she wanted was the truth and not wanting to judge him. Upon hearing this, Sasuke hugs her and tells her that she should trust him, that after what they had lived last night he could never hurt her. Holding her hand, Sasuke takes Sakura home. Art Exhibition Hyuuga Company Return to class Trivia *During an OVA of the original Naruto series, during the second ending of KHS, the reason Sakura cut her hair was because some chewing gum got into her hair. *She is the only female character that got into two fights: with Karin and with Gaara. Category:Konoha students Category:Female characters Category:Main characters